


Mine

by himekohimura



Series: Juntoshi Chronicles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Jun doesn't like how Chinen touches Ohno so freely.Inspired by this picture





	Mine

In reality, Ohno doesn't treat Chinen any different than he treats anyone else, but the little brat seems to think that it's okay to drape himself all over Ohno. To lay claim to something that isn't his. It makes Jun's blood boil, watching them talk in their own little world about their movie and other matters besides.

“Jun-pon, you look particularly hawk-like today,” Nino says in that sing-song voice of his. “Is there something wrong?" Jun doesn't say a thing in response, too busy trying not to march over to the two and rip them apart. Of course, Nino doesn't stop talking just because Jun is ignoring him. "You know, they’ve been getting so close lately, I think Ohno might ask him out for drinks for once. It'd be good if he had a friend, don't you think?" There's a gleam in Nino's eyes and Jun refuses to take the bait. "Chinen reminds me of someone, he's so eager to please.” Nino grins as the pen in Jun's hand cracks under pressure. "Ohno really does like them young, doesn't he?"

Nino looks way too pleased about how Jun stands up suddenly and marches over to Chinen and 0hno. 0f course Jun sees how close they've been getting. Ohno’s never been one to care much about people unless they were in Arashi, but Chinen is different. Chinen is young, spry and adores every ounce of their lethargic leader. Nino's words just hammer home the fact that he's not young anymore and Ohno is attractive enough to get the newer model if he pleases.

Like Jun would let him.

“Leader, I need to talk to you,” Jun says, his tone harsh as he pushes himself between the two.

Ohno blinks. "But I'm talking to Yuri," he says, confused. "We still have another hour bef—Jun-kun!" Ohno lets out an exclamation of surprise when Jun grabs Ohno's hand and pulls him roughly away from a wide-eyed Chinen.

"Jun, you're hurting me..." Jun doesn't stop until he's out the door and into another unused break room in the FujiTV building, slamming the door closed and locking it in place. "What's wrong with you?" Ohno asks, a bit irritated because of the way Jun is treating him. "Don't talk to him anymore," Jun hisses, slamming Ohno against the wall roughly.

Ohno raises an eyebrow at the way Jun is suddenly looming over him. “Do you have a problem with Yuri?" Ohno questions, defiant under Jun's heated gaze. “He's touching you too much,” Jun grinds out. "Everywhere.”

Ohno's eyes narrow. “Everywhere,” he questions in a non-questioning way. “Really.”

"Yes."

“Are you jealous?” Ohno asks in a way that sounds like he's not particularly concerned about the way Jun is radiating anger. "Because you don't have to be. It's Yuri. He's so cute."

Cute? Rage has him throwing Ohno onto a couch and the other bounces once before Jun is settling over him, bodily pinning him to the cushions. Ohno still doesn't seem concerned about any of this, still passive under the pressure of Jun's anger.

"You're mine,” Jun growls, hand placed over Ohno's neck, possessive, though it doesn't hurt Ohno at all.

"Am I?" Ohno says, looking up at Jun with a tilt of his head, as if challenging Jun to lay his claim and Jun does, leaning down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. The smaller man opens up for Jun accompanied by tiny, high pitched whimper that drives Jun mad with want. He feels Ohno smile into their kiss, as if he was putting the other in place for one of his choreographies. Clothes are immediately discarded, almost ripped off of Ohno in Jun’s haste to have them skin to skin. Jun leaves bite marks everywhere where no one will see, sucks hard at the flesh presented to him, teeth digging into the skin as Ohno arches up into him and keens.

The sounds that come out of Ohno's mouth are lewd and it turns Jun on so much that he's already got the other bent in half, knees pushed all the way up and over as he runs his tongue over Ohno's entrance. It's still so loose after their romp this morning, a nice leisure fuck before coming to work that day. Ohno likes to be woken up with his cock.

But right now is about claiming what is his and being slow isn't in his vocabulary. He pushes a spit slicked finger into Ohno's ass, watching the other whimper with the stretch. "Jun…” Ohno whines at the other when a second joins the first. "Please…”

"Mine," Jun says, scissoring the other open. "Say you're mine. That you won't be anyone else’s but mine.” He angles his fingers so it brushes over Ohno’s prostate, making the other jerk and moan. "Say it.”

"Yours,” Ohno pants out as Jun forcefully opens him up. "Always yours, Jun-kun. Please." He's reaching out with his hands pulling his cheeks apart so that Jun can have better access to the hole between. "I'm yours.” He has always loved the purity of ohno's voice, the way it can ring true through a hall thousands, but hearing it in this context drives him insane.

He lets Ohno’s legs fall and moves up the couch. "Suck," he commands shoving his cock down Ohno' s throat without preamble. The other chokes for a second but recovers and starts moaning around it, "Make it wet. It’s all you're getting," he hisses out and the other's eyes flash with satisfaction making Jun think that maybe this was planned. But Ohno's eyes close and his mouth gets sloppy and his tongue swirls over the head of Jun s cock, making thought vanish as he stuffs his dick into the other's mouth. When he finally pulls out, Ohno coughs, saliva making his lips shiny.

Jun pushes ohno's legs back up again and gets his cock into position before sinking in with one long stroke, not bothering to stop until he's all the way in. Ohno's moaning and whimpering under him cock red from being neglected. Even the burn of entry wasn't enough to make it flag.

“Mine,” Jun growls and emphasizes it with a thrust that hits Ohno right where he wants it and Ohno practically screams his name. He's tight, so tight, and beautiful and everything that Jun that wanted from the time he’d laid eyes on him. The fire that burns for him never seems to be quenched even for the years and years they been together. Ohno is his. His and only his. No little brat is going to take his Leader away.

There are tears leaking out of the sides of Ohno's face and he reaches out to brush them away even as he pushes in and out of the other's reddening hole. "Mine," he repeats over and over again, trying to burn the words into Ohno with his cock. "Jun-kun..." Ohno sobs out his name, high pitched and so very much lost in his own pleasure. He tries to reach for his cock but Jun slaps his hand away. Punishment, he thinks, for letting Chinen get away with touching. Ohno whines at him. "Jun-kun, please…”

"No." Jun says and with one more thrust he comes inside of Ohno's ass, filling the other with his seed, a mark of ownership.

Ohno whines as Jun pulls out, leaving him gaping and cock hard. “Jun-kun, please…"

“You let him touch you,” Jun says as he pulls on his clothing, glaring at Ohno who has his ass up still as if offering him another go. "You don't get to come. Not until I think you’ve been punished enough." He throws Ohno’s clothing at him who whines again. “Get dressed, we still have another segment for the show.”

Ohno is red faced and trembling, but he does what Jun says, gets dressed slowly and somehow stuffs his still hard and leaking cock away behind loose pants. Jun smirks as the other limps over to him, but he allows the other to cling, to rut slightly against his side and make those lovely noises that Jun loves so much. Before the other can come in his pants, he pulls away and heads over to the door to unlock it. “If you let him touch you again, you won't come for the next week," he warns and Ohno nods emphatically

Safe to say, Ohno keeps his distance for the rest of the show.


End file.
